The Malfoy Puzzle
by HufflepuffFinder98
Summary: Life is a bit like a puzzle, sometimes it's hard and sometimes the pieces don't fit. At least that's what 5th year Rose Weasley thinks after Scorpius snogs another girl. Now lost,she reflects on her relationship with him until she's rescued. Can Rose and Scorpius mend their friendship? Can he at least help her change her dim new view on life?


Life is like a puzzle: sometimes things are bloody hard and sometimes the pieces never fit together. That's exactly how Rose Weasley felt when Scorpius Malfoy started dating some brainless girl from potions. What attracted her to him in the first place? How could she ever expect a Malfoy to fall for a Weasley? The logic she possessed didn't seem to apply to him; she had just fallen for him on the first day of Hogwarts when they had both been sorted into Gryffindor house and he had tripped on the stairs while walking to the house table. It was ungraceful and clumsy, so unlike the Malfoy name. Rose thought it was kind of...cute. Over the next four years, she and Scorpius became the best of friends. Everyone thought they were impossible to separate and everyone (including Rose) thought they would get together someday. But now he was flirting with the irritating brunette, seemingly unaware that he had just crushed the heart of his best friend.

She hurt, betrayed as if he had cheated on her. But he hadn't. Scorpius seemed completely oblivious to Rose's feelings. _Merlin!_ Rose thought; he was a bloody idiot! How could he have not realized how she felt after _four years_ of kindness and compliments? Anger ran though her veins as she slammed the door to the common room, off to give dear old Scorpius a piece of her mind.

Ignoring the Fat Lady's shrieks, she ran to find Scorpius and in her fit of internal rage had forgotten where he was. Unfortunately, by the time she realized this she had no idea where she was. The anger had subsided and now she was lost in the confusing maze that was Hogwarts. Confusion overcame her and she tried to navigate the corridors without success. The way back to the dorm was simple: take a right, then a left, and then go straight, right? The sky outside the windows was growing darker and Rose felt panic threatening to overcome her. Here she was, no idea where she was or how she got there and surely curfew was quickly coming. Seeing no other solution, she simply sat down and decided to wait. She sat there as the sky changed from a soft pink to a deep blue and then to a deep black.

Rose just continued to sit there in the pitch dark room, terrified. But the anger from earlier had joined the fear that she felt. Why was she still here? Surely she had been gone for many hours; someone had to be looking for her. But what if no one was? Were the people that she thought cared about her too busy to bother to investigate her disappearance? She knew some of them couldn't, Albus was in the Hospital wing after a Qudditch injury and James was probably stuck in detention for a prank he pulled. _I bet Scorpius is having a good time_ thought Rose bitterly. _He's probably off snogging her in the bloody common room. I hope he- _but Rose's thoughts were cut off by a light near the end of the corridor that seemed to come closer and closer. At the sight of it, Rose's heart was petrified by fear. Was it the nasty caretaker Filch, about to give her detention for being out after hours? Rose hoped not, after all she had a perfect record. But when the light came close enough, it illuminated the features of a pointed chin and worried grey eyes.

"There you are!" whispered Scorpius, his voice filled with obvious relief at finding his friend. "What are _you _doing here?" Rose hissed, her annoyance at seeing him overcoming the relief of being found. "What does it look like I'm doing; hiding in a dark hallway after curfew, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" "Well it took you long enough to find me!" whispered Rose her voice angry and very dangerous. Hearing the tone in her voice made Scorpius want to run the other direction but he had to find out what caused Rose to run from the common room like a Triwizard competitor from the press. "Rose, what's wrong" he asked her, his voice kind and soft. The tone in Rose's voice changed to match his and Scorpius felt glad he tamed her infamous temper.

She took a deep breath and began to tell her story starting with hearing the rumor about him and the idiot for potions, running out of the common room in rage, and getting lost in the dark castle. Scorpius's reactions changed throughout the course of her tale, from anger to sadness and…happiness? As a stupid smile spread on his face, Rose stared at him with bewilderment and a secret happiness. _He loves me too! _She thought and a smile almost broke onto her face. But then he began laughing and Rose felt like she had been hit by a Bat-Bogey hex. He didn't return her feelings, in fact he was laughing at her!

Rose stood up; not even trying to hide the tears began to cascade down her freckled face. She began to run, trying to put as much distance between her and Scorpius, but as she tried to get away, a strong arm kept pulling her back. She tried to get away from his grasp but he was stronger than she was. She aimed a punch towards him, but she was thrown off by a warm pair of lips touching hers. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" she hissed after breaking free but he just started laughing again. "Rose you don't get do you, _I_ _love you!" _he said "I don't care about her; it's just a stupid rumor!" The fiery anger inside of Rose seemed to evaporate and warm embarrassment slid into her face. He had cared about her along and she had believed otherwise because of a bloody rumor! The two 5th years just stood there for a few moments and without another word, Scorpius put his arm around Rose as the two began the walk back to the tower. Rose felt both satisfaction and happiness, as she had solved the puzzle that was her and Scorpius relationship and _finally_ gotten out of the friend zone.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. I was thinking about adding another chapter about Scropius's version of events. So, if you guys want another chapter, just let me know and I'll write one.**


End file.
